


Home

by yrrosoban



Series: I made a wish & You came true [2]
Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Going back, Home, JaeMin, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Soft Na Jaemin, a new turn, jeno - Freeform, nomin, proposal, sad jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrrosoban/pseuds/yrrosoban
Summary: Jeno had lost his home a long time ago.but then found another in Jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: I made a wish & You came true [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Home

Grief. 

That was all that Jeno could feel in his heart when his mom suddenly died. At first he couldn't believe it. He met her the day before! She was happy, smiling & cooking for Jeno when he went back to their hometown. He felt like a failure. He failed his mother. Only if he tried harder, he could have kept the promise he made to his mother before he came back to the mechanical city life. He promised his mother a better life, where his mother wouldn't have to work day & night for their living. 

Jeno was raised in a single parent family. His coward of a father left his mom for some other lady when Jeno was only four. Since then it was only Jeno & his mother. They had made up their own world inside a bubble that they both tried to keep safe with everything they had. Jeno had seen his mother working double shifts in the nearest club. People would often make fun of Jeno because of his mother's job even though the lady was only a cleaner over there. They would call Jeno's mother different names, assuming things. But she never cared, as long as she could provide for her son. Jeno often felt like fighting back when he heard his classmates also making fun of him & his mother, saying he might actually be a bastard son. But his mom never allowed him. She would always ask Jeno to ignore the cruel things in life & pay attention to the brighter side & things of life. She wanted to make her son a proper human from inside out. She wanted Jeno to be highly educated, not only in studious things, also in humanity. He wanted her son to grow with kindness & love in his heart, despite the cruelty thrown toward them. & Jeno did everything that his mom wanted. So that people could never point a finger toward his mother, questioning Jeno's upbringing. He studied diligently, & passed the school years with flying colors. He became one of few persons to get the Govt. Scholarship & study in one of the most prestigious university in Seoul. By the time he got into university, his mother had already switched a few jobs & finally settled in her own small laundry shop, by their house. His mother would often apologize to Jeno, for not earning enough & Jeno would say in return that it was okay, he had more than enough. Jeno took a part-time job in a tutoring center in the middle of first year, so that his mother wouldn't feel burdened. He worked his ass off to keep the scholarship & the job together. It was a huge pressure that sometimes made Jeno want to quit them all. But thinking about his mother he went on. 

It was before the final exam of the last year, when Jeno last visited his mom. For some reason he was feeling uneasy for past few days & settled on visiting his mom before the final starts. His mom welcomed with a warm hug & countless kisses on his face. His mom had always been an affectionate one. So even though Jeno didn't like physical contact that much, he loved & had grown used to his mother's affectionate behavior. Another funny fact was, Jeno was a relatively calm & reticent in nature, whereas his mom was a talkative one. So the moment Jeno stepped inside his home, he mostly listened to his mom talking about anything & everything; he missed this when he was in Seoul, alone. Jeno had also talked about his upcoming exam & an early recruitment viva that was to take place before his exam. He was excited & nervous at the same time, because this was a huge deal for him. His mother had only smiled & said that she trusted Jeno, she knew Jeno would be able to do it. That afternoon Jeno left for Seoul, after promising his mother a future with two of them, where his mom wouldn't have to work anymore. They wouldn't have to stay far from each other. Jeno had promised his mom a better life. 

But, before Jeno could fulfill his promise, his mom left him. It was the same day of the recruitment viva. As his mother predicted before, Jeno did it: he got the job with a great salary. As soon as he was done with signing the job contract he rushed outside & called his mom. But no one picked up. He tried a few more times, still no response. Worried he called his neighbor, his childhood friend Donghyuck's mom, who let out the news of Jeno's mom's death. 

They said it was a major heart attack. She had already suffered from two minors, but couldn't understand the symptoms. So there was no medications, & the 3rd one got her bad. 

Jeno felt empty. So empty the whole time that he couldn't even cry. As soon as he heard the news, he went on autopilot mode. He didn’t even cry when he saw his mom’s body for one last time. He simply traced his mom’s face with his shaky fingers before he pressed a small kiss on her forehead as final goodbye. He was like a robot during the whole funeral process. During his eulogy at the funeral, he only said “ ** _I am_** ** _sorry mom_ **” in a monotone voice. Jeno saw Donghyuck, his happy to go friend crying like a kid that Jeno thought, Donghyuck shed Jeno’s share of tears too that day. Donghyuck had always been close to him & his mother. He was the only one who befriended Jeno, when others were throwing trash on Jeno & his mother. Donghyuck never judged them, he seemed rather awestruck at how Jeno's mom managed everything. He would always say the Jeno's mom was a supermom, there was nothing that she couldn't do. Even Donghyuck's mom was speechless at first, but soon grown to appreciate Jeno & his mom’s presence in their life. Donghyuck was like a son to Jeno's mom, & often Donghyuck would tease Jeno saying Jeno's mom loved Donghyuck better, which would led Donghyuck & Jeno to bicker like kids & Jeno's mother to watch them with a fond smile on her lips. When Jeno left for Seoul, Donghyuck remained behind, saying he would take care of Jeno's mother. Donghyuck cried, in guilt that he couldn't help Jeno's mother, he couldn't save her. Jeno hugged the other boy tightly to comfort the weeping boy. He tried his best to make the other boy understand that Donghyuck wasn't at fault, neither Jeno. Even if they were here, they couldn’t have possibly save her. The chances were low. Donghyuck's mom hugged Jeno for minutes, before Jeno left for Seoul right after funeral, he had his finals in two days. As much as Donghuck's mother loved & cared about Jeno, to Jeno, she wasn't even near his mother. But Jeno appreciated it. It even warmed Jeno's heart when the lady asked him to call mom from then. He pressed a kiss to Donghyuck's mom’s forehead, just like Jeno used to kiss his mother every time he would leave. Donghyuck promised to visit Jeno, after he was done with his exams. Jeno smiled in appreciation, even though the grief of losing his mother: his universe, was eating him from inside. 

It had been 3 years since Jeno's mother's death. Two years, since Jeno last visited his hometown, his own house. Two years, since he last visited his mother in the cemetery. He was now working in a famous electronic company, as head of the IT department. His hard work & talent in software programming brought him many achievements & promotions in last three years. Donghyuck had moved to the city with his mother two years ago, when Jeno went back to his hometown to bring some of his mother's belongings to Seoul. He decided to stay in Seoul for good. He didn't sell the house, he didn't want to lose the last memory of his mother. So he sealed it, & left, but not before asking Donghyuck & his mother if they wanted to move to Seoul. A part of him wanted the mom & son duo to agree, because Jeno didn't wanna lose contact with them. They were Jeno's another family, that he held close to his heart. He was afraid of the pain, that overpowered Jeno's heart whenever he visited his empty home. So he really wished, they would agree, because Jeno didn’t have the courage to come back to his mom's home without breaking down. So when one day he got a call from Donghyuck that he got a job in Seoul & would be moving there with his mom Jeno felt relief washing over him. 

He wouldn't be alone. 

5years. 

Jeno felt nostalgia hitting him as he finally stepped inside his mom's place after 5years. It had been 6years of his mother's death. & 5years since he sealed the house with his own hand, with a promise to never comeback here again. 

But he did. He came back to his home again. 

But not alone. 

“Jen! You never told me you can play guitar?!” 

A loud voice echoed in the house, making Jeno shook his head in amusement. Jeno made his way to his former room, following the loud voice which was now accusing Jeno of hiding things from the owner of the voice. 

_Typical_ _Jaemin_ _behavior_ _._

“Jennnnnn! You really hid all these from me for two years straight?!” 

Jeno chuckled in amusement when he saw Jaemin pouting at him, while holding a photo frame with a photo of teenage Jeno doing V sing while hugging a chocolate colored guitar. 

_It had been so long._

“Nana you never asked me. Plus I haven't played for a long time now.” Jeno tried to reason as he hugged the pink haired boy from behind. But Jaemin only grumbled something like ‘ _how_ _would_ _I know?!’_ in return. Jeno placed his head on Jaemin's shoulder before tightening his around the younger boy's waist as he tried to think of something to pacify the younger. & soon he smiled when an idea came to his mind. 

“How about I play something for you tonight?” 

Jeno smiled when he noticed Jaemin'S eyes widened at that. 

“& may be tell you stories about teenage me after that?” 

Jaemin immediately spun around in Jeno's hold & hugged the older with an enthusiastic ‘Yes!’. After that Jeno showed his boyfriend around the house, as the pink haired kept commenting on everything in awe. Jeno had a fond smile as he kept watching Jaemin literally hopping around the house & talking nonstop about how beautiful Jeno's house was. Jeno also showed his mom's photos to Jaemin & Jaemin almost shrieked saying how came the son of such a pretty lady had a stern face. Jeno pretended to be upset, but couldn't hold on to the act for long when Jaemin started ro bat his eyelashes in front of him with a big pout on his face. Jeno aumatically smiled every time when Jaemin would pout in front of him. Even if Jaemin did nothing, just sitting somewhere or sleeping, one look at the younger would make Jeno smile with fondness & adoration. Jaemin had that effect on him. 

As if it was a law, 

To keep Jeno smiling & happy, get him a Na Jaemin. 

Na Jaemin. A boy with a beautiful smile & an equally beautiful heart. They have been dating for two years now. Have known each other for almost 3years. Jeno first met the other in a company party. Jeno never really initiated small talks or anything in these parties. He'd rather be alone in a corner, drinking & enjoying his surrounding. So it really came as a surprise when Jaemin, his boss's younger son suddenly came up to him with his a mesmerizing smile to introduce himself. From the very first day Jaemin had made it clear that he actually like Jeno, & was willing to know him better. Since then Jeno would always find Jaemin around him. May be he was around Jeno before too, but Jeno was too occupied with his mundane life to notice the boy with a beautiful smile. Jaemin's smile worked like magic on Jeno, even when they were not dating. For some reason Jaemin's smile would automatically make Jeno smile too. The presence of the pink haired boy, started to paint Jeno's grey scale life in bright yellow & pink. & somehow, without even noticing Jeno started to look forward to meet Jaemin after office hour everyday. Another thing that caught Jeno's attention was Jaemin's talkative personality. Jaemin liked to talk, & weirdly enough Jeno loved to listen to Jaemin; just like he used to listen his mother talk about anything & everything. Soon Jeno understood why it was easy being with Jaemin. Jaemin was a easy person. Not in a bad way. He was just easy & comfortable to be with, just like Jeno's mom. Jeno found the missing parts of his life after he met Jaemin. He even told Jaemin that, so that younger would understand. Jeno thought Jaemin might get offended that the person Jaemin was trying to pursue was seeing his mom in Jaemin. But to Jeno's surprise Jaemin only smiled fondly & asked more about Jeno's mother. Jaemin never failed to show that he liked Jeno, but also he never tried to impose on Jeno, for which Jeno was really grateful. Slowly, Jeno started to notice all the different sides of Jaemin, that actually differed him from Jeno's mother, but still so similar. Jeno started to notice the smallest things about Jaemin, which would make Jeno's heart beat faster. Jaemin was pretty, too pretty & Jeno knew that from the very start. But then he just got more prettier in Jeno's eyes as the days went by. Jaemin managed to bring out the different sides of Jeno, which Jeno didn't even know that existed. One of them was jealousy. Jaemin was like light, that attracted people like moths. Wherever Jaemin went, even if he was with Jeno, or alone, Jaemin would've a hoard of people admiring him from far; some even had the audacity to flirt with Jaemin even when Jeno was just beside Jaemin. & it was clearly getting on Jeno's nerve. 

Didn't those people see, that Jaemin was with Jeno? Didn't people notice the twinkle in Jaemin's eyes when he looked at Jeno? Didn't they see, Jeno's eyes also twinkled as he looked back at the younger? 

They did see everything. But still they kept trying to snatch Jaemin away from Jeno. & Jeno wasn't the one to let them get away with that. It only brought out his competitive side to the world. He suddenly got bolder with Jaemin on showing his growing feelings. Jeno started to hold hand with Jaemin more freely in public, & intertwine their fingers as they walked in the busy streets of Seoul. He would often find his hand automatically settle on the small of Jaemin's back whenever they were out. People noticed the simple but powerful gestures soon enough & backed away when they saw Jaemin's smile only widened at Jeno's actions. At first Jaemin would be surprised & flushed when ever Jeno would hold hands, rest his hand on Jaemin's back. Jeno thought Jaemin looked more beautiful with pink dust adoring his cheeks, doe eyes averting away from Jeno's, flustered. But slowly Jaemin got accustomed with it, & initiated to hold hands or join their pinkies as they walked under broad daylight. 

Everything got better in Jeno's life as Jaemin stepped into it with his bright smile, holding out a hand toward Jeno to take it. & Jeno held it tight. Finally after nine months, Jeno asked Jaemin out on a proper date & then asked Jaemin to be his boyfriend. He was nervous that day, even though he knew younger liked him from the very beginning; but soon his nervousness turned in happiness when Jaemin hugged him tight while repeating I love you just in front of Jaemin's apartment. Since then to now, they are together, Jaemin painting Jeno's life in more colors every moment & Jeno making Jaemin's already perfect life more perfect. 

After 6years Jeno finally felt he was free, from the grief that had been holding him back for past 6years. Jeno finally felt he could face his mom, her memories once again, & Jaemin was more than willing to walk with Jeno to the way back to Jeno's home. Which led the couple to Jeno's hometown, to Jeno's house. 

Jeno kept telling Jaemin short stories about his childhood & teenage years. Most of them were with Donghyuck or his mother, as Jaemin was cooking dinner at Jeno's mom's kitchen. Jeno felt nostalgia hitting him with full force, when Jaemim started to talk & cook at the same time. 

Oh… How much he missed this… 

A fond smile adorned Jeno's face as he rested chin on his hand while listening to Jaemin complementing his mom's cookware & culinary sets in different synonymic words. Jaemin kept talking animatedly even in the middle of dinner, while Jeno ate & threw a few words in between to let the younger know he was indeed listening. 

They tidied up the kitchen & the table before throwing themselves on the bed in Jeno's dark room. They were tired, & lazy after all that journey & house cleaning. Jeno was feeling a bit drowsy because of the antihistamine he took for his dust allergy earlier. But, still he got up & brought out the guitar he hid behind the pile of cloths inside his closet when Jaemin whined about Jeno promising to play guitar for him. 

“Any request?” 

Jeno asked the other boy who was now lying on his stomach with chin resting on his popped up hands. 

“Anything.” 

Jeno chuckled at the reply as he started to tune the strings. Soon the first soft sound of the guitar filled the room, as Jeno's long slender fingers strummed the strings to check if they were tuned perfectly. As soon as Jeno was satisfied with the tuning he glanced at his boyfriend who already was already looking back at him in awe, as if Jeno was doing something that could be verified as the 8th wonder in the world. 

Jeno smiled, curving his eyes into beautiful half moons before he started to play one of Jaemin's favorite song. Jaemin grinned at that making Jeno's smile widen more as he kept sweeping his fingers over the six cords, filling the room with soft melody & Jaemin's soft humming along with that. 

& once again, Jeno fell in love… with Jaemin's soft, but deep voice. With Jaemin's eyes that were closed now as his eye lashes were fanned on his cheeks. His slightly chapped lips, that were slightly curved qt the corners now as Jaemin hummed along with the melody coming from Jeno's guitar. Jeno fell in love with the way moon reflected on his lovers face, illuminating half of his face in pearl white. He fell in love with how Jaemin's pink hairs were shining in the moonlight. Jeno's eyes travelled to his lover's thin wrists. The left one was decorated with a silver chain with a heart shaped small silver plate hanging from it. It warmed Jeno's heart more when he noticed the “Jeno ❤ Jaem” embedded on the silver plate; it was a random gift from Jeno to Jaemin, without any occasion & since then Jaemin was wearing it everyday. 

_Precious_. 

That's the only thing Jeno could think about Jaemin right now. The music suddenly came in halt as Jeno put down the guitar by the bedside making Jaemin confusedly look up at Jeno’s looming figure with a small tilt of his head to a side. But confusion flied out the window as Jeno pushed Jaemin on his back before hovering over the younger making Jaemin laugh in amusement. 

“I thought you were sleepy?” 

“I am. But sleep can wait a few more hours.” 

Next morning came like a blessing to Jeno. He woke up to the soft rays of morning sun directly hitting on his face. He groaned before he turned a bit & blindly reached for the curtain to pulled it to the side as an attempt to block the sun. The curtain only slid a bit, effectively blocking the sunrays hitting his face, but still was opened wide enough to let the sun ray fall directly on their naked waist & the blanket covering their lower half. But it was bearable, so Jeno turned back again, now facing his sleeping boyfriend. 

_Pretty_. 

Jaemin looked too pretty for a human. Jeno traced Jaemin's feature with fond eyes. Jaemin had always been a heavy sleeper. So taking advantage of that information, Jeno slowly started to traced Jaemin's face with his fingers. He started from Jaemin's forehead to his cheekbone to the slope of the younger's button nose to the pink parted lips & lastly to the sharp jawline. Jeno wondered how could someone look so squashy yet so intense. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on those parted pink lips of Jaemin. The corner of Jeno's lips tugged upward when Jaemin didn't even move a bit. Jeno slowly placed his hand on Jaemin's defined abdomen & touched it's way up to the back of Jaemin's neck as he slowly moved his lips against Jaemin's parted ones. By the time Jaemin stirred awake his lips were already swollen & Jeno was working on a hickey on his neck. 

“Nice way to wake me up.” Jaemin spoke up in a hoarse voice in between the soft moans caused by his boyfriend's lips on his neck. Jeno only hummed before straddling the younger, face buried on the crook of Jaemin's neck, still sucking a patch of skin as his hands softly pinned Jaemin's thin wrists on both side of the younger’s head. A few seconds later Jeno finally slumped back on the bed, beside Jaemin, content with the purple flower blooming just below Jaemin's ear. 

“Why are you so horny in the morning?” 

Jaemin whined eyes still closed as he curled on Jeno's side, face half hidden on the fluffy pillow. Jeno laughed softly at Jaemin who was already half asleep again, before his eyes went back to the purple flower on Jaemin’s neck. Jeno wanted to do more. He wanted to worship Jaemin's body more than he did last night. But clearly Jaemin was still tired from travelling & their nighttime activity to continue now. So Jeno settled on staring at the sleeping boy's adorable face & marked neck for now. Jeno's snaked his hand around Jaemin's waist before pulling him closer to Jeno's study chest before he slowly dozed off to the dreamland too. 

_May be when we wake up again._

Well, Jeno only could laugh in amusement when he couldn't wake up his sleepy boyfriend the next time. Jaemin groaned out & batted Jeno's hands away from his forearm to stop the other from shaking him. Jeno shook his head clearly entertained the way Jaemin was acting. He took out an old folded towel from the closet & went to take shower leaving Jaemin in sleep. Around 20minutes later Jeno came out while drying his hair, & found his boyfriend still sleeping peacefully. Shaking his head he was about look away when Jaemin groaned a bit & lied on his back with his hands over his head. Jeno gulped at the scene in front of him as his eyes racked over younger exposed chest & torso draped with sunray, making younger's golden skin glow more. Jeno found his eyes stuck on the younger's pierced belly button. The small shiny golden jewelry complemented Jaemin's golden skin more & the flower shaped stone that lied exactly in the middle of the hole was just the cherry on the top. Jeno averted his eyes before hastily pulling over a white t-shirt & left the room as fast as he could. 

_Such a tease._

Jeno silently stared at the flowers he & Jaemin bought for Jeno’s mother as he sat in front his mother's grave. It was around 3pm of afternoon when he & Jaemin stepped inside the cemetery, to pay a visit to Jeno's mother. Jeno had been on edge since the lunch hour & Jaemin understood why. It took around half hour for Jaemin to calm down Jeno. Jeno wanted Jaemin to meet his mom, so when Jaemin told him that the younger would wait at home, Jeno requested Jaemin to come along with him. & as always, Jaemin agreed with a smile. Jaemin had already talked with Jeno's mom. As soon as Jeno mentioned in front of the tombstone that Jaemin was his boyfriend, Jaemin kneeled down & started his one sided conversation with Jeno's mom. Jeno followed the suit & kneeled beside the younger as the younger kept telling how much he loved Jeno. Jeno felt his eyes stung with unshed tears when Jaemin finally ended his chat by thanking Jeno's mother for giving Jeno birth & raising him well. Jaemin even promised to take care of Jeno whole life, by sticking out his pinky hoping the ghost of Jeno's mom would hook her pinky with Jaemin's. After that, Jaemin left the mother & son alone, stating he saw a bunny somewhere around the grave. Jeno couldn't help but to laugh at that. 

& now, when Jaemin was gone to find the bunny, Jeno was here in front of the grave trying to figure out how to start & what to say. 

“I missed you.” 

Jeno felt his lips already trembling & eyes getting blurry when he just barely started. 

“I’m sorry for not coming back. I'm sorry… for running away like a coward, fearing it's gonna hurt. I'm sorry mom.” 

The tears were now streaming down from his eyes as his voice broke at the end. This was the first time Jeno cried for his mother, after her death. 

“I thought… It'll hurt less.. But..I was wrong. It only hurt me more. There isn't a single day that I didn't think of you. But, I never had the courage to face you mom. When I couldn't even save you. If… if I was here that day… if I stayed back that time when I visited you… may be.. May be you would've been with me today. At least I could've tried to save you.” 

Jeno paused to breath. He was hiccupping now as he tried to catch his breath. He tried to wipe the tears by the back of his shaking hands. But, they kept falling. 

“I know it's not my fault. Jaemin….he had been telling me for last two years. But still.. I wish I was here. But nothing could be done now….. 

But I promise mom…. I'll be coming back to you again…everytime I'll miss you.. I know Jaemin would love to visit you too. He already loves you.” 

A chuckle left from Jeno's mouth as he remembered how Jaemin would always ask Jeno about his mother, what she liked, what she did, what she wanted. 

“I got the job. The one I told you about before I left. You predicted right. I got it, but not because I was too talented. But because, I had your blessing with me. You know, I'm currently the head of the IT department. I have everything now, that I promised you before. Your son has accomplished a lot. I just don't have you now.” 

The last line came as a whisper. 

“I hope God is taking care of you in heaven. I hope you are happy there with Mrs. Lee. Donghyuck misses you two a lot. Speaking of him, did Mrs. Lee tell you that Donghyuck already got married?! He married a famous singer, Mark Lee, around a year ago. & currently both are residing in Canada. He called me two days ago, & asked me to tell you that he misses your cooking & his mom's yelling.” 

Jeno chuckled at Donghyuck's childishness. 

“Mom.. Now that you know your son has finally freed himself from what was holding him back…. I hope you are happy. I'm happy too. I found my happiness already.” 

Jeno glanced at Jaemin who was now crouching on the ground, with a white fluffy bunny on his lap. Jaemin was too occupied playing with the bunny that he didn't notice Jeno looking at him like he was Jeno's universe. 

“I think you would’ve loved him. Even more than you loved me. He's a lot like you. He loves to talk… a lot.” 

Jeno chuckled remembering how Jaemin talked for almost an hour without letting Jeno reply. 

“He can cook too. He even cooked in your kitchen last night, wearing your old apron. He has the same habit of multitasking just like you. He even likes your old cookware & the knives you bought last time. He's even planning to bring them back to Seoul, to our home.” 

Jeno paused for a while before looking up at the tombstone, at his mother's name. 

“I found another home mom. I lost you, but… I found a home in Jaemin. He brought out the best in me. He filled up the void in my heart with his love. I got so used to have him around me in last two years, that I can’t even think of a day without him. So… I'm gonna do what I need to do, to keep him forever with me. & I need your blessing for that mom.” 

Jeno clutched the small velvet box that was inside his pants pocket. 

“I’m gonna miss you. But I promise this time I'll come back to you… with him again… if he wants to. Tell Mrs. Lee that I love & miss her a lot. & Donghyuck is doing pretty good too.” 

“Jen! The guard said they are gonna close the cemetery in 5min!” 

Jaemin shouted from a distance, successfully catching Jeno's attention. Jeno nodded in response before looking back at the tombstone. 

“I'll go now. Pray for me ‘kay? I'm gonna do it today. I hope he says yes.” 

Jeno glanced at Jaemin who was now walking toward the exit with the bunny in his hands. 

_Guess we're_ _gonna_ _have a witness tonight?_

“Love you mom.” 

With that Jeno stood up & slowly walked toward the exit, with nervousness once again settling inside his heart as he clutched the small box over the out layer of his pants pocket. 

_Please say yes._

**Author's Note:**

> find me at~
> 
> [Nabo’s here!](https://curiouscat.me/yrrosoban)


End file.
